Score
by PieRotiC
Summary: NaruSasu to the max. Read on to find out...Maybe some other pairings later XD
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey there! First fanfic over here!  I've never written something like this before, so bear with me, okay? In case of people wondering what the ratings, categories of this are, I'll just clarify.

**NC-17 OKAY!** So, if you're younger than that and get offended by what I write…guess what? **_Screw you!_**

**Yaoi **– this means boy on boy action, right? BOY/BOY…So, if you're a homophob, then don't read this either. I'm not writing this to start some huge political debate. It's a story…that I write in my spare time because I'm bored and I like writing.

**Comedy** – I don't really know if this is funny or not. So if you think the comedy is non-existent, tell me, okay?

**Lemon issues** – this will in fact, be a lemon. It may not have a lemon scene until the last chapter, but we'll just see how it goes 

**_Score_ **– by Goten-Rockz

­­­­­­­­­­­­­

**Naruto's POV**

Don't you think it's funny? You know, how people think…feel? I mean, it's just strange how people have their own thoughts, and they listen to them…Yet we can't hear them. They could be thinking all sorts of things, but doing something completely different. Or, you know those people that don't give way anything with their face…what are they really thinking? It's something I'd like to know.

­­­­­­­­

Naruto walked slowly down the beaten path of Konoha's streets, towards the bridge which he was supposed to be at by 9:00am. It was 10:30. Being Naruto, he just had to stop by Ichiraku's and get a nice helping of 30 bowls of ramen…at 9 o'clock in the morning, like a normal, sane person. Finally arriving at the bridge, Naruto sees Sakura, her back facing him. She was probably searching for her one true love, _Sasuke-kun_.

"Yo! Sakura-chan! What's up?" Naruto yelled, being his usual loud self. Sakura turned around and grinned like a fool. She ran over to him and gave him a hug, earning a puzzled 'eh?' from the victim of her glomping.

"Oh! Naruto-kun! What have you been doing? You look so handsome! And…wait…YOU'RE LATE BASTARD!" She punched Naruto in the head, flooring him instantly. You can tell that Inner Sakura has been winning the battles recently.

"What the- you're crazy, d'you know that!" Sakura laughed and helped Naruto off the ground. He dusted of his black combats quickly.

"Sorry about that, Naruto-kun…My anger seems to be getting the better of me recently. Where are Sasuke-kun and Kakashi-sensei? Oooooh, if they aren't here soon, I'm gonna have to _hurt_ someone…" he voice went low and menacing, making Naruto shuffle back slightly, afraid of what might happen to _him _if Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke-teme don't turn up soon.

"How have you been Sakura-chan? It's been a while." Naruto asked.

"A while! 2 years more like. First you leave, then Sasuke-kun leaves, then Kakashi-sensei is nowhere to be found _growl. _Me? I've been great. I'm officially as good as Tsunade-sama, and I have a boyfriend." Naruto dropped. Over the past few years, he hadn't really thought about the whole boyfriend/girlfriend scene.

"Who is it?" Naruto asked carefully. Sakura blushed furiously.

"Oh, Lee-san." Naruto did absolutely nothing. He was past laughing. Past fainting. He just stood there, stared for a second and dismissed what he just heard.

"So…"

"Naruto, what are you wearing? I'm so used to seeing you in orange; it's a bit strange for me." Naruto looked down at himself and smiled. Apart from the black combats, he was wearing a skin-tight zip-up, wristbands and the standard issue bandages.

"Well, you know what they say 'Ninja's dress in all black'...'sides, I wanted to refresh my image. Does it not look good, Sakura-chan?" he replied, a bit naively. Sakura laughed.

"It looks –"

"You look great…really hot, actually. " Naruto and Sakura looked around, completely confused.

"Who said that?" Naruto asked to the intruder. All around him he could hear a menacing chuckling, a familiar one.

"Three guesses." Naruto scowled and looked behind him.

"Sasuke-teme." Sasuke was standing there, all smug-like with that smirk on his face. He started to clap his hands slowly.

"Well done dobe. You got it in one guess. Now," he said, his voice steadily getting huskier, "What should I give you as a prize?" Naruto shivered, and then, he got _vex_.

"Sasuke-teme! Don't call me dobe, ne? Why do you have to do that anyways? Always going around like a creepy pervert. You spend too much time with Kakashi-sensei. And you have no right to judge me about the way I look, alright! I don't go around talking about what you're weari-" Naruto, for once, couldn't say anything. He had only just got a proper look at Sasuke (no wonder Sakura hadn't said anything yet). _I'm not **even** gonna go there_ Naruto thought to himself. Naruto walked off towards his house, not even acknowledging Kakashi when he appeared in front of him.

A/N: Ohhhh, the suspense! Has Sasuke actually turned into a girl? Has he got a beard that's 7ft long and wearing orthopedic shoes? Find out next time, on **_'Score'_**.

So, what do you guys think? I mean, for a first chapter? I hope it's alright. Anyways, you can contact me at or post reviews on the website. If you leave a review, can you leave your email address so I can fire off a thanks? That would be great 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm sooo sorry I've taken so long to write this chapter! I've got my exams coming up, and I was trying to revise for them (not very successfully I might add. Revision is sooo not my style). Anyways, thanks you guys for commenting. I never thought I'd get so many! This chapter is like, unbelievable short though. I didn't want you guys to lose interest, and I'm hoping that my little treat at the end of this chappie will help you stay focused : D**

Chapter 2: The Perv In The Bushes

Naruto sat on the stool in Ichiraku's and slowly (**WTF!** Naruto can eat slowly!) ate from his large bowl of miso ramen. For once, he had lost his appetite. No matter which way he looked at it, he couldn't make sense of anything that had happened 20 minutes ago. _Right, I went to see Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke-teme. I popped by Ichiraku's and had some ramen. Sakura-chan shouted at me for being late, and told me Lee-san was her boyfriend **–shudder-.** After that, Sakura-chan said I looked good, and then…SASUKE-TEME HIT ON ME! _In his frustration he accidentally poked himself in the eye with his chopsticks and ran around Ichiraku's frantically for ten minutes, trying to ease the pain. He went back to his stool and sulked a bit more whilst eating his ramen. Finishing up, he thanked the chef kindly and turned around only to bump into the person who he was thinking about…**_El Bastardé_**…

"Sasuke-teme! Why are you here? This is official Naruto territory." Naruto scowled at the man in front of him. Sasuke just smirked.

"This is **not **your territory. I just happened to have a craving, so I came here. Any problems with that?" Naruto was dumbfounded.

"WHAT THE _FUCK_! I just told you I had a problem with it! You're such an idiot! I can't believe that you…YOU! of all people said that to me!" Naruto turned his back to the stupid man before him. Sasuke chuckled demonically, irking Naruto even more.

"You always did get worked up about nothing. Such a childish trait. I thought you would have grown up in the last few years. Seems I was mistaken." Sasuke voice was full of condescending mock.

"Sasuke. Why. Don't. You. Shut. **YOUR BIG FRICKIN' MOUTH!**" Naruto stormed right up to Sasuke, shoving him into the wall. He moved his head in close, maybe an inch away from Sasuke's. Sasuke could feel the heat from Naruto's breath meet his face.

"Don't you dare call me childish", Naruto said, deathly quiet. "You don't know me anymore. I am a completely different person than before. If you continue to do _this_, you will be the one to regret it. Understand?" Sasuke bowed his head as if in defeat. Naruto loosened his grip on Sasuke's throat and looked at him carefully. A deep throated chuckle came from Sasuke's throat, and he lifted his head up to reveal his bright red Sharingan eyes. Naruto tried to move back but it was futile, and in a millisecond, Naruto was the one pinned up against the wall.

"Dobe…you're really starting to get on my nerves," he began, his features twisting into a malevolent scowl. "If you don't understand anything by now…then you probably never will. I'm just going to have to…thoroughly **explain **things to you…aren't I?" Naruto said nothing and averted his eyes from Sasuke's. He couldn't understand it, but it was impossible for him to look at Sasuke in the eyes at that moment. Sasuke grabbed hold of Naruto's chin and forced him to look at him.

"You're so lucky that you're Naruto...'cause if you weren't, I swear…" And with that, Sasuke let go, turned away and left in the direction of the Uchiha mansion, leaving Naruto standing in his wake, staring at the 'Naruto rocks my world' printed on the back of his tight black T-shirt. He tried not to let the fact the Sasuke's clothes were like a Naruto Shrine get to him, and tried to focus on what the hell was actually happening. _I have never been so confused in my life_ Naruto thought to himself. _I need to understand what's going on before my head explodes_ He slowly contemplated his options ands seeing as Sasuke was the only one who knew what Sasuke was thinking, he gradually made his way to the Uchiha mansion, not noticing a certain ninja following him with hungry eyes.

**Sooo! What do you think? Who's the 'Perv in the Bushes'? I know! (Of course I know, I'm writing the goddamn story!) It's…Dun Dun DUN! –Gradually fades into the James Bond theme tune-**

**I sooo don't make any sense. Find out who the horny git is in the next chapter of 'Score' In my deepest American accent**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: God you guys! I'm such an ass! I can't believe it's taken me so long just to do the next chapter! It's just taking me really long to get writing because at the moment, I'm doing a portfolio so I can get into art college next year, and I'm really bad at organizing things, so I wanna start straight away. But enough of that, where did I leave you guys?...Oh yeah, Naruto was getting stalked by a perv in the bushes…**

Chapter 3: Come inside…please…

Naruto stopped dead in the middle of the street. He was certain that there was someone following him. After all, he is a Jounin now. A top one at that. He looked behind him and saw nothing, so just ignored the feeling and turned around to head towards the Uchiha Mansion.

"Hey there Naruto…" Naruto just walked straight into the one and only Neji. He was standing in front of him casually, one hand in his pocket and a small smirk on his face.

"Err..Hey?" Naruto replied warily. Neji's clear eyes brightened and he smiled.

"How's it been? I haven't seen you for a _very _long time…" Something about Neji's tone freaked Naruto out and he had the sudden urge to get as far away from him as possible.

"It's been great Neji. But, I've actually got somewhere to go right now, so how about we catch up later, ne?" Neji moved to walk past Naruto to leave, and whilst doing so, trailing a hand across Naruto's firm chest.

"Sure…It's a date." Naruto blushed and ran off like a school girl, which made Neji chuckle with maniacal delight. _Part one: Complete _he thought to himself.

Naruto fought to fight down the blush covering his face. He didn't understand anything that was happening. Not one single thing! Was Neji…_hitting_ on him? Before he knew it, he was at the Uchiha Mansion gates and pressing the doorbell.

"Who is it?" came a gruff sounding voice from the intercom.

"Umm…it's me, Naruto."

"Well, why didn't you say so sooner! Come on in!" the voice sounded so ridiculously chipper that Sasuke was either drugged on helium or trying to make Naruto hurl on the spot. The gate opened and Naruto walked in. Before he even got to the front door, it was flung open and Sasuke was there in nothing but a towel around his waist. Naruto gulped and averted his eyes from Sasuke. _Why the hell am I acting like this? It's not like I haven't seen Sasuke without a shirt before! Arghhh! Coming back to Konoha is making me all spazzy! _

"Well..? Are you gonna come in or what? I'd rather not have the rest of Konoha see me like this." Naruto cheered on the inside. _Yay! That sounds more like Sasuke! _

"O-okay" he replied. He followed Sasuke into the house and then into the living room. Sasuke's house was very minimal. His front room was huge but the only things there were a dark oak coffee table, two sofas facing each other (around the coffee table) and a bookshelf. Oh, and we mustn't forget the bonsai plant in the corner. Sasuke plonked himself on one of the sofas and gestured for Naruto to do the same. Naruto was going to sit opposite him, but then he remembered that Sasuke only had a towel on and he wasn't sitting in a very dignified position. So Naruto sat on the very edge of the same sofa as Sasuke. Sasuke turned round slightly to look at Naruto better.

"So, what brings you here Naruto? You didn't seem all that happy to see me earlier on, so I'm rather surprised." Naruto wondered how he should phrase what he wanted to say. Would 'What the frickin' hell is wrong with you, you horny git!' work?

"Sasuke…I came here because of what happened earlier. I just don't understand it at all. You're the only one that knows what you're thinking, so could you just help me out...please?" Sasuke was silent for a while, and the suspense was killing Naruto.

"I don't think I know how to explain it to you, Naruto…It's more of a 'showing' thing…if you get what I'm saying…" Naruto didn't understand, but before he could say anything, Sasuke was leaning over him.

"Let me show you Naruto" Sasuke said as his face lowered towards Naruto's. Naruto was too stunned to move. Sasuke lowered his head and –

"Sasuke!" Naruto said quickly, utilizing ninja speed to move as far away from his predator as possible, "Umm…Where's the bathroom?" Sasuke looked up at Naruto, disappointment visible on his face.

"Straight down the hall, the fourth door on the left." he said quietly. Naruto ran off as fast as possible, found the room Sasuke described and shut the door. Opening his eyes, he found that he wasn't actually in the bathroom, but in a bedroom, most probably Sasuke's. Naruto heard a slight poof and felt the sudden urge to kill himself right there on the spot. Sasuke was standing right behind him, his cool, pale hands carelessly caressing the skin under Naruto's black zip-up. _Somehow, I don't think I'm very comfortable with this…but it doesn't seem like it's going to end here...does it!_ Naruto thought to himself. This was going to be a very long day.

**A/N: Yay! Chapter 3 is Finito! What do you guys think? I'm really sorry it took so long, I swear it! I'm just such a bitch! kills self…revises that plan and brings self back to life (I can't write the rest if I'm dead, can I!) Well, hold on for the next chapter! I should be relatively soon, as I'm on summer holidays, so I have plenty of time to spare between working 4 days a week and doing my portfolio!**


End file.
